fluch_der_karibikfandomcom-20200214-history
Davy Jones
}} Davy Jones war einer der Liebhaber der Meeresgöttin Calypso. In ihrem Auftrag wurde er Hüter der auf See verstorbenen Seelen und Captain der Flying Dutchman. Jones starb, formal im Dienste der East India Trading Company, in der Schlacht in Calypsos Strudel als Jack Sparrow mit Will Turners lebloser Hand dessen abgebrochenen Degen ins Herz von Davy Jones stach. Allerdings taucht Davy Jones am Ende des fünften Teils (Pirates of the Caribbean - Salazar's Rache) wieder auf. Man kann also davon ausgehen, dass er nicht tot ist. Charakter Davy Jones war einmal ein gutherziger Mensch, allerdings konnte er mit der Schwere seiner Aufgabe und der wechselhaften Natur der Meeresgöttin nicht umgehen. Nach außen muss Davy Jones als Captain der Dutchman hart und erbarmungslos erscheinen; tatsächlich ist er jedoch immer noch sehr sensibel, was ihn wütend macht. Jones ist auch ein leidenschaftlicher Orgelspieler. Vergangenheit Calypso trug ihm auf, die Seelen der auf See Verstorbenen, auf die andere Seite zu bringen. Nachdem er 10 Jahre lang dieser Pflicht nachgekommen ist, kann er einen Tag an Land verbringen. Die Liebe zu Calypso war zu schmerzhaft für sein Leben, aber auch zu süß für den Tod. Also schnitt er sich sein Herz aus dem Leibe und legte es in eine Truhe, wo es noch immer weiter schlägt. Den Schlüssel trägt er immer bei sich. Nachdem Jones zehn Jahre lang der Aufgabe nachgekommen war, die ihm Calypso auferlegt hatte, begab er sich an Land, um bei seiner Liebe zu sein. Doch aufgrund der unsteten Natur der See war Calypso nicht am verabredeten Ort. Dadurch verletzt schloss Davy Jones mit dem ersten Rat der Bruderschaft der Piraten einen Pakt: Er zeigte ihnen, wie Calypso an einen menschlichen Körper zu bannen war, und dafür sollten sie die Meeresgöttin auf ewig in dieser Gestalt gefangen halten. Da Jones seinen Verpflichtungen gegenüber den auf See Verstorbenen nicht nachkam, wurde er verflucht. Er und seine Crew wurden zu Monstern, die zu einer Einheit mit der Flying Dutchman verschmolzen, was einige von ihnen langsam um den Verstand brachte. Handel mit peter pan Jack Sparrow wollte mit Hilfe Davy Jones' das Schiff Black Cock aus der Tiefe des Meeres holen und 13 Jahre lang ihr Captain sein. Im Tausch gegen diese "Dienstleistung" wollte er 100 Jahre lang in Jones' Crew Dienst leisten. Zwar wurde ein Jahr später gegen ihn gemeutert, doch die Rechnung muss nun beglichen werden. Rolle Fluch der Karibik 2 Davy Jones will Sparrow mithilfe seines Krakens dazu bringen, seine Schuld zu begleichen. Dieser will dies aber nicht, da er aufgrund Barbossas Meuterei nur vorübergehend Kapitän war und bietet ihm die Übergabe von 100 Seelen drei Tage später im Tausch gegen seine an. Jones schlägt ein. Als Anzahlung wird Will Turner, der Sohn eines Matrosen auf der Dutchman, festgelegt. Da Sparrow keine weiteren 99 Seelen beschaffen kann, will er Jones erpressen, indem er sein Herz stiehlt. Will kann in der Zeit den Schlüssel zur Truhe stehlen. An der Isla Cruces, wo das Herz versteckt ist, schickt er seine Crew, um die Truhe zu besorgen. Sie können sie Jones bringen. Nachdem die Black Pearl mit Jack Sparrow an Bord vom Kraken verschlungen ist, stellt er fest, dass sich das Herz nicht mehr in der Truhe befindet. Am Ende der Welt James Norrington hat das Herz nämlich Cutler Beckett übergeben. Dieser erpresst nun Jones mit dem Herz. Die Flying Dutchman wird das Flaggschiff der Armada der East India Trading Company im Krieg gegen die Piraten. Admiral Norrington wird auf dem Schiff stationiert, um dafür zu sorgen, dass Jones die Befehle Becketts wirklich umsetzt. Dazu gehört auch, den Kraken zu töten. Kurz darauf beginnt die Schlacht gegen die Black Pearl. Sie wird in einem von Calypso erzeugten Strudel ausgefochten. Nun tötet Jones Ian Mercer und nimmt ihm den Schlüssel ab. Nachdem Jack die Truhe gestohlen hat, kämpfen die beiden. Nach einer Weile verliert Jones den Schlüssel und Jack die Truhe. Jones schlägt Elizabeth zu Boden und Will Turner, der die Truhe an sich genommen hat, wird von Jones mit seinem selbstgeschmiedeten Schwert erstochen, nachdem er die Liebe zwischen den beiden erkannte. Stiefelriemen-Bill greift nun Jones an und Will rammt, unterstützt von Jack, die Bruchstücke eines Säbels ins Herz. Jones stürzt tot in den Strudel. Salazars Rache Nach dem Abspann tritt ein Schatten an das Bett der wiedervereinten Elizabeth und Will. Er ist nicht eindeutig zu erkennen, aber die Umriße und Teile von Tentakeln am Fußboden lassen auf eine Fortsetzung hoffen... Historischer Hintergrund Davy Jones reich ( der grund des meeres)wird von Seemännern schon 400 Jahre lang als letzte Ruhestädte und davy jones als "Teufel der Meere" angesehen, der die Schiffe in die Tiefe zieht. Aus dieser Sage,und der Geschichte über den Fliegenden Holländer, mit dem nicht bestätigten namen henry fonderdeken dermit seinem Schiff über die sieben Weltmeere fahren muss, ohne Ruhe zu finden (Flying Dutchman = Fliegender Holländer) und dem Cthulu-Mythos (Jones' Aussehen ähnelt dem Cthulus) entstand dann der moderne Davy Jones auf seinem Geisterschiff Flying Dutchman. Fähigkeiten und Waffen * Nahe Unsterblichkeit: Dank Calypso war er nicht in der Lage zu sterben er war immun gegenkörperliche Schäden er konnte auch nicht altern oder Krank werden die einzige Art ihn zu töten war sein Herz zu verletzen. Galerie Jo.jpg 'At_World's_End'_-_Davy_Jones.jpg|Davy Jones in seiner menschlichen Gestalt Zitate *"Fürchtest du den Tod? Und fürchtest du den dunklen Abgrund? Alle deine Taten bloßgelegt, alle deine Sünden bestraft? Ich kann dir ein Angebot machen, das dir einen Ausweg bietet. (...) Ich biete dir einen Ausweg. Komm in meine Crew, und verschiebe den Tag des jüngstens Gerichts. 100 Jahre an Bord gebunden, nimmst du das Angebot an? (Pirates of the Caribbean: Pirates of the Caribbean – Fluch der Karibik 2, Davy Jones zu einem Gefangenen.) *"Hah. Hast du Angst nass zu werden?" (Pirates of the Caribbean 3: Davy Jones zu Mercer, in der Schlacht am Mahlstrom) *"Calypso!" (Pirates of the Caribbean 3, Jones' letztes Wort) *"Das Leben ist herzlos! Warum sollte das Leben nach dem Tod anders sein?" Galerie J.jpg Kategorie:Pirat Kategorie:Hoher Rat der Bruderschaft Kategorie:Mitglied der Crew der Flying Dutchman unter Davy Jones Kategorie:Schurke Kategorie:Verstorben (PotC – Am Ende der Welt) Kategorie:Kapitän Kategorie:Männlich